Destiny Forgets
by KunRockie
Summary: EVIL Prince Darien rapes our beloved Serena , she decides to keep it a secret from the others and soon there after she defeats Queen Barrel. Darien doesn’t remember anything (The Doom Tree episodes) What happens when Serena turns out to be pregnant? Cou
1. Destiny?

Destiny forgets

By: KunRockie

Summary: EVIL Prince Darien rapes our beloved Serena , she decides to keep it a secret from the others and soon there after she defeats Queen Barrel. Darien doesn't remember anything (The Doom Tree episodes) What happens when Serena turns out to be pregnant? Could it be…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

AN: (Authors Note) This is pretty short for the fact that I was just experimenting to see if this was good enough to keep going on. Please remember not to flame me, and I'll only except contrastive critism. Any Flames I feel are not constructive I will delete so do not bother. Also this has a rape scene in it, Not much but please don't read if that type of stuff bothers you. One last thing, Darien is evil at this point. I know the real him would never do this to his Serena. Please enjoy and tell me what you think by reviewing.

She walked cautiously through the dark park looking around suspiciously and felt a light breeze touch her. She turned around to where it was coming from but in the distance was nothing but shadows of trees and rocks. 

She turned around and felt someone's hand come over her lips roughly. Her back was pulled closely to the body. She struggled and whimpered under the grasp of this strong man. Who was he? She tried to reach for her moon in wand is hope that she could use it on whoever this was, but her hand was quickly grabbed by one much stronger then her own.

"Don't try anything stupid sailormoon" the husky voice whispered in her ear.

She recognized the voice as Darien's. He pushed her over to the woods within the park his hand still tightly around her lips and holding both her arms around her back. 

When they were in deep enough he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered softly and coldly "Don't scream or I'll kill you right now" Her eyes watered as the words of her once sweet, loving Darien sunk into her. 

He took his hands off her mouth slowly as she breathed out a slow sigh, soft enough for none to hear. 

"Darien…" She whispered to herself.

"De-transform" He said simply as he let her hands go from behind her back, "And don't even think of running"

Sailormoon turned around holding a clutched fist on her chest while looking at Darien's face. It wasn't his face at all though, it was the face of the evil prince Darien she did not recognize. 

She reached for her wand in order to take this chance and heal him, but could not feel where her wand was supposed to be. She looked up at the prince who was waving the wand mockingly at her with a mischievous smirk on his face. He must have taken it when he was holding her.

"Do it!" He spat at her the sudden outburst made her flinch. She wondered if she should or not. 

' If I De-Transform then It will make me weak and vulnerable. The scouts wont come to help me because they don't know where I am'

Before she could make a choice she felt a hand grab her in the middle on her chest where the key to her transformation was. She quickly de transformed and was now plain old Serena.

"That's better" Darien grabbed Serena's chin surprisingly gentle pulling it up so she would look at him in the eye. Her eyes were wet, she moved her head and looked away. She could not stand to look at him in those dark cold blue eyes of his. She then felt icy cold lips touch hers rather roughly. 

She tried to push him away for she could not help feeling that this was not her Darien. Something was wrong; He had a tight grasp on her and would not let her go. 

She struggled feeling a bit scared and whimpered under his lips, which were digging themselves into hers. His hands trailed from her thighs upwards. Dangerously close to her underwear. She felt him tug at her underwear.

At this action she freaked and screamed while pounding at his chest as hard as she could. He stopped kissing her and put his hand over her mouth while pushing her down to the ground. He was now on top of her immobilizing her completely. She whimpered softly knowing she could not escape. 

"Serena…" She heard Darien say softly at her rather coldly. "This wont hurt a bit if you just behave". She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What happened to her Darien? Her sweet… Her thoughts were interrupted with him pulling off her underwear. They were down to her knees and he started unzipping his pants. 

Serena struggled under him while a tear rolled down her cheek. This wasn't happening. No it couldn't be not to her not by Darien, it can't be. Was he really in that much control by the negaverse? He used his knees to open her legs up. Serena tried to feel his knees open them again more ravishly. The next thing she felt was his hard member pushing through her small dry opening. She cried in pain as she started to feel her skin ripping slowly.

His strong hand wrapped around her neck making it hard for her to breath. Instinctively she started breathing faster and faster when her vision started to dim into blackness. 

TBC

Review S'il vous plait? Porfavo? Please?


	2. Forgetting

Chapter 2: Escape from the Truth : Destiny Forgets

Disclaimer: Sailormoon does not belong to me.

AN: Hey! I wrote this chapter and posted up in a short while before the first one was posted. Cool aint it? Don't worry I'll **try** not to take longer then a week to post because I know how annoying it is for me. It's one of those chapters that wont be too exciting but will lead to a very GOOD one. Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciated it! 

Serena woke up with the sky lightly darkened. The sun was about to come up. She forced her stiff and aching body to sit up. Suddenly she remembered what had happened and what she was doing there. 

A small tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away and got up slowly, feeling a pain between her thighs which was evidence of what had happened to her.

She started walking, being somewhat unaware of the people around her, absorbed in her own thoughts. Should she tell the other scouts? No, she couldn't. The shame would be too much to bare. She considered going to a doctor but the thought left almost as soon as it had come to her. Telling her loyal cat Luna was not an option. She trusted her cat but she felt that if she did tell her, she would tell the scouts who would probably make her go see a doctor who would probably then make her tell her parents and the list goes on. 

'That's it' she thought to herself as she reached for the door knob of her house 'I won't tell anyone'.

She entered her warm cozy house and found her mom in the kitchen, who was cooking breakfast. The blue haired woman turned around and was a little startled to see her daughter standing there.

"Where have you been Serena?" She asked not sounding too angry. 

"I was at Molly's House, I fell asleep doing the project for school" Serena lied giving a fake smile. Her mother laughed at her daughter knowingly, too occupied in her cooking to notice or suspect the truth her daughter was trying to hard to cover up.

"Go wash up for school, Serena" Her mother said while putting some plates on the table. Serena nodded and headed up stairs. She got to her bedroom and saw Luna sleeping on her bunny blanket covered bed. 

Serena took off her clothing and started a hot bath. She got in, and for some reason, at that exact moment, she started crying. It seemed as if whenever she was upset, she would let it out all in the bathtub. Maybe it was the fact that the water made her tears come more heavily, or the sound of the shower would block the sound or her cries, so no one will hear her. Whatever the reason she burst into tears and started speaking to herself.

"How could he do this to me?" she hiccupped. She repeated this a while before the soothing steaming hot water seemed to take her energy, until she was too tired to cry. To tired to think. 

She laid back her head breathing in the steam that calmed her soul. Today she would fight Queen Barrel. Yesterday, the scouts and herself had found the passage to the negaverse. She would make Barrel pay for what she did to her Darien. She had made him cold hearted and evil. So evil, that he would do something as to…rape…her. She shook the thoughts of what Darien had done away and focused on the upcoming battle.

Princess Serena opened her eyes slowly. She had defeated Queen Barrel. With the help of her friends of course. She fell to the ground, her fellow scouts and the two cats surrounded her. They all smiled and congratulated her for beating Queen Barrel.

Sailor Jupiter carried a fainted Prince Darien with the help of Sailor Mars. Each had an arm around their necks. They dropped him beside Serena who jumped and stood quickly. She looked away from them all. Seeing Darien hurt her right now. Although he was in control of the negaverse at the time… It still hurt.

"Serena…" Venus said her arm lightly touching her shoulder. Serena's Face grew hot as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks freely. 

"What's wrong?" Mercury asked her long time friend. Serena sniffed and gave a mournful smile.

She thought of telling them for a second, but she decided against it. "I'm…" Serena sniffed "Just glad its over" She wiped the tears away with her arm leaving her eyes looking like shiny glass.

Her back was still turned towards them, knowing that if she looked into their eyes, her own eyes would betray her and tell them something was indeed wrong. 

"Scouts" Luna said sternly, "Me and Artemis have decided that you girls deserve to live a normal life". All the girls looked at Luna except Serena who still listening to her words. 

"In order for you to live the normal life you deserve" She paused, "We've decided to brain wash you."

They all gasped and were quick to complain. Mars was the first, "But what if the negaverse comes back?" She argued.

"We will be able to bring all of you back if you were ever needed again." Luna looked at all the stunned girls. "This is for you."

Serena turned around and looked at the scouts but not directly in their eyes "This'll be great you guys. We will finally be able to be normal teenagers." 

"Will we remember each other?" Mercury asked. The other girls nodded as if to back up her question and Luna looked down. 

"No" she said flatly. The girls argued a bit while Serena was lost in her thoughts. The thought of not being able to remember anything about being a scout excited her a bit. She wouldn't remember the rape which was the most important thing right now. No night mares or having to worry about any damage. She would be able to look at her Darien the same again.

"I'll do it" Serena told Luna. Luna nodded and looked at the other scouts who relentlessly gave in agreeing that they too, will be brain washed.

The crescent moon on Luna's fore head lit up as the black cat opened her eyes. Sending a strong light towards each of the girls forehead, the brainwashing process began. All the scouts began to look as if they were going to fall asleep any moment. Finally, the beam from Luna's forehead stopped and each of the girls fell into a peaceful sleep.

Luna looked at Serena a bit suspiciously. She felt as though she were hiding something. She shook the paranoid thought away and teleported all the girls back into their beds. 

She sighed victoriously. "Tomorrow… They will wake up as if they never knew anything" She smiled to herself 'At least I was able to give them a happy rest of their lives.'

Luna jumped on top of the bed and curled up next to Serena going into a peaceful sleep, which would be the last one she would have in a long time.

TBC

Review S'il vous plait? Porfavo? Please?

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER: Serena is back to being a normal teenager again, but she starts feeling sick to her stomach. What's up? No time to worry about a nasty bug now, the negaverse has returned! Please await the next Chapter to be posted either December 12 or 13.


	3. Remembering

Chapter 3: 

Two weeks after the battle with Queen Barrel

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

AN: Hey! Sorry I didn't respond to any reviews last time… but I had written the chapter and all before I actually read the reviews. So let me answer a question =) First, It _is_ going to be Darien/Serena so dun worry one bit! I don't think I'll make the baby evil either but you never know right? Also, thanks for the people who gave me all the great advice and I'll try my best to not rush the story and develop the characters more. Thank you so much for caring to tell me this. Love ya!

PS- I'm SO sorry this took long to post. I had it written out and everything, but It seems like I forgot to post it… Don't ask how that happened.

Serena jumped out of her bed knocking Luna off and ran towards the bathroom holding a hand over her mouth. Luna heard Serena throwing up and took a peak inside the bathroom. Serena was sitting on her legs leaning against the toilet as if awaiting to throw up again. Her eyes were glassy and sad. She sighed and closed her eyes for moment. She had a feeling something was wrong but she didn't know why. Maybe she was being paranoid. 'I _am_ being paranoid.. It's probably just a stomach virus' she thought to herself. She shook her head and gave a weak laugh.

Luna walked towards Serena and purred softly. Serena smiled and petted her cat. She then got up and went to go get ready for school. 

"I Think I'm catching a bug" Serena told the cat while putting her hair up in two pigtails with buns. She always talked to her cat for some reason. Somehow, Serena knew the fury little thing was listening, and understanding. "I have an appointment with the doctor on Saturday". Putting on her shoes she walked down stairs where her mother yelled at her.

"SERENA YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!". Serena flinched.

"Calm down mom!" Serena exclaimed proud that she had woken up on time for once. Her mother grabbed her arm and yanked her outside. 

"The power went out last night! The clocks are an hour behind!" 

Serena yelped and started running "I'm going to be late! I'm going to get detention again!!" She ran trying not to trip over her own feet but before she could stop she ran into a hard, tall, male body. 

Serena gasped trying to pick up the books she dropped and stumbling to her feet. She looked up and saw the face of the man she had bumped into. 

"Darien! You big jerk! Watch where you're going!" Serena hit him and Darien just laughed. As soon as she hit him, a flash of a dark figure pushing her to the floor raced through her mind. She gasped and blinked the thoughts away.

"You're such a klutz Serena" He walked away slowly as Serena looked at him angrily. Where did that flash come from? No time to worry about that now she thought. Then she realized she was just standing in the sidewalk. Oh man! Now she was going to be _really_ late.

Serena was, in fact, late again. Late… _again. _Ms Haruna, her teacher, made her do the stupidest thing. She was standing outside with a bucket of water on her head. Sometimes Serena thought the teacher hated her. I mean, She was always yelling at her and giving her detentions. Serena rolled her eyes and shifted a bit thinking of what she would do today. The bucket on her head threatened to fall but she managed to keep it from falling. A blue haired girl came out of one of the classrooms and gave Serena an odd look.

"My teacher made me… I wish she would be nicer to me she's so-" 

"Amy…" Ms Haruna came out of the classroom and told the blue haired girl not to get involved with Serena. She was a _bad _influence. There… She _really_ doesn't like me Serena thought. She so rude also, how could she say I'm a bad influence? Serena whimpered to her self but decided she wouldn't let this awful teacher of hers get to her.

Hmph. Serena tilted her head slightly and the bucket came tumbling down. The water splashed right on Ms. Haruna. Amy gasped looking terrified while Serena tried her best not to laugh. 

"I'm… so sorry Mi..ss…" She giggled a bit but quickly stopped when she saw the fire in her eyes. "Heh…". The bell rung at this moment and Serena was quick to smile and start walking off slowly.

"Sorry I can't stay but I have to go to lunch" She waved and smiled nervously towards the screaming teacher. Then, she turned and started running outside to meet with her friend best friend Molly. 

"Serena" She heard a voice call her name. It was Molly. "Let's go find a spot… Oh look under that tree" She pointed to a nearby tree and the two girls headed towards it.

Serena grabbed her school bag and opened it. "Serena…" Molly started and she took a bite of her sandwich, "I heard there was this _really_ cute new guy". 

Serena was digging through her bag hysterically now, "I left my lunch! I'm really hungry too!" She whined as she sniffled and looked helplessly at her friend. 

Molly smile awkwardly and shook head, "Oh no, Serena! I only have lunch for one today!".

Serena stood up a bit angry and clenched her fist, "Fine!… I'll go find someone who will share!" She started walking away and left Molly sitting with her head down.

Molly sighed and looked at Serena walking away, "The things I do for my friends" She stood up and tried to catch up with her.

Serena walked, with her nose in the air, and a pout on her lips. 

"Oh my god!" Molly screamed over the phone, "He's so cute! And he's in love with _you_ Serena!".

Serena smiled. They were talking about the new student that had arrived. That sandy haired hunk named Allen had said Serena was beautiful. Right after Serena was running after Molly, they ran into him. He was being followed by a crowd of flirty and bouncy girls. 

When Serena's blue eyes met with his gaze she felt weak in the knees. Her cheeks tinted with a slightly pink coat. That's when he told her she was beautiful. Molly, her best friend was thrilled for her. 

After about a second or two of gossiping about how they would get married someday, almost out of nowhere, Serena heard Molly screaming and her phone dropping to the ground. "Hello? Hello? Molly pick up! are you there!?" Serena hung up the phone in a panic and put on her coat. She ran down stairs and told her mom she was going to Molly's. It was pretty late but she ran out before her mom could disapprove. 

She ran to her best friends house as fast as she could. What had happened? Maybe someone broke into her house. If that was the case then why was she running to danger? It was almost instinct, like she couldn't help but to run over there and help.

Serena banged on Molly's door repeatedly and did not stop until it was answered by Molly's mother. 

"Serena?" She asked amazed, "What's wrong what are you doing here?" 

Not bothering to answer she asked hurriedly "Where's Molly? Is she ok?.

Molly's mother nodded her head and asked Serena to come in. 

Walking up the stairs she said calmly, "She is right here in her roo--" Not finishing her sentence she shrieked horrified at the figure before her. Serena staired wide eyes at the monster who was holding Molly with one hand on her back and the other about to do something to her…face? Serena had no idea what was going but there was little time to think for the fainted body of Molly's mother was pushing her down. She cached her as she fell her and laid her on the floor. 

Pulling her self up, her trembling knee's threatening to keep her down, she thought 'This has to be a dream…yeah… that's it this _is_ a dream' Thinking it was a dream Serena felt brave and looked at the monster.

"Leave my friend alone before I pulverize you, creep!" Serena pointed at the monster and found herself surprised that she had said that. Luna, who had just come in saw all this and ran towards Serena. She couldn't beat the monster without being a scout. Luna knew this monster was from the negaverse. She had to bring Sailor Moon back. Fighting with her thoughts Luna finally remembered that Serena was in danger.

"Serena! Run!" Luna cried only to have Serena look at her oddly.

"You can talk!" Serena studied Luna's face, "This _is_ dream!" Serena looked at the monster. "This is MY dream you freak! And Your dust…" She was about to kick the monster when Luna bit her. 

"Hey! LUNA! Bad kitty!" Serena scolded her cat when a thought hit her… that hurt. This wasn't a dream after all. In panic and fear Serena ran outside screaming. She went through the front door and into a nearby alley. 

"He…or it wont find me in here" Serena breathed heavily, a small trickle of sweat rolling down her forehead. 

Luna ran after Serena in hope that she could change her back to Sailor Moon. 

"Serena! Look at me!" Serena looked at the cat subconsciously; and with a pain in her heart, Luna's crescent moon began to shine upon Serena's forehead. 

'I'm sorry I have to do this to you Serena' Luna thought quietly as a stream of memories flooded Serena's mind. 

All the Scouts and battles she had fought. She was overwhelmed by the memories of her past present...and.. Oh so much more. But what was this? There was one memory that disturbed Serena deeply. 

A picture of a man pushing her down and…and… 

"NO! Please NO!" Serena screamed and stood up quickly. She looked at Luna who had expected an angry reaction, but certainly not something like this.

TBC

On the next Chapter- Serena walked slowly into the doctors office and sat down on the chair. The doctor looked sympathetically down at her, took her hand and sat down. Serena looked at the doctor confused. The doctor parted her lips about to tell Serena what was wrong with her, and Serena was very unprepared for what she was about to hear…


End file.
